User talk:Elizabeth110
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have LoveRoleplay Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Trella Hey Can I ask you for something?--AlexHoskins (talk) 22:50, June 20, 2015 (UTC) Re:Hello Could you send in an PNG photo of Cammy from Street Fighter in Heroes Wiki? My iPad doesn't download PNG photos. Sorry.--AlexHoskins (talk) 22:58, June 20, 2015 (UTC) Sorry I just want you to send PNG photos for me in the Heroes Wiki. About Attack on Titan. Hey wait Could you send an PNG photo (File:Riku-Card (Art).png) in my message wall in Heroes Wiki?--AlexHoskins (talk) 01:06, June 21, 2015 (UTC) Hey there, did you get my message above? About that Riku photo I was telling you about? Send it to my message wall in Heroes Wiki.--AlexHoskins (talk) 22:26, June 21, 2015 (UTC) Hey Im actually on for a change, Ive been so busy the last couple of days so hope you come on. Life ain't about how hard you can hit. It's about how hard you can get hit and keep on moving forward. (talk) 19:36, October 22, 2015 (UTC) Im not dead Hey just thought I'd give an update. At the moment I'm currently buried in college work, my job and a bunch of other stuff. This is probably the first time in three weeks that I've used my laptop for something other than college, whelp just thought I'd let you know of my situation. Life ain't about how hard you can hit. It's about how hard you can get hit and keep on moving forward. (talk) 01:05, November 28, 2015 (UTC) was online aaa hey liz !! i was online today and you were too but you didnt respond, so i assumed you were busy? anyways, its late rn so i have to leave !! i'll be on (tomorrow morning for me) though !! im hoping we can continue our james/claire rp ! ! ! hope to see you !! Elliekun Wielder of Light Back Hey sorry my laptop has been broken last few weeks got it repairedso will be back a bit more now